


It Struck Twelve

by SCSweetDude16



Category: Cinderella (2015), Disney Princesses
Genre: Disney, F/M, cinderella 2015 - Freeform, kitella - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCSweetDude16/pseuds/SCSweetDude16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Ella never heard the clock strike twelve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Struck Twelve

Ella could not believe that Kit the Apprentice was actually the Prince. When she took his hand in the ballroom while everyone watched, she knew that he was the prince. She would have had been more nervous at the revelation but looking at Kit was all she could do. She was having the night of her life. She had not been this happy since her parents had passed away. She would never be able to thank her Fairy Godmother for what she had done. Giving her one night was more than she could have asked for. Now she was in a beautiful dress and with a man she was falling for.

They soon after escaped the crowd and were able to talk. As they walked the beautiful grounds of the palace. Kit told her about how his father, the King, was dying. She empathized with him. She knew what it was like to lose both parents, and it seemed like Kit was about to do so. She gave him a comforting and empathetic smile. She could tell that he loved and respected his father, just as she had hers. Under the spell of the enchanted night, she wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to tell him that she knew how it felt to lose a parent, a loved. She wanted to tell him that she was not a princess so he would not waste more time on her. She wanted to tell him how he made her happier than she had been in a long time. She couldn’t bring herself to tell him though. She could not know how her stepmother would react if she knew she was at the ball. She also did not want this one night she had with Kit to end sooner than it had to. They walked the palace grounds in a relaxed silence completely at ease with one another. Kit led them toward a wooden door that was covered in shrubbery. “I want to show you something,” Kit said with a small smile. Ella could see a vulnerability in his face. She knew that this was something significant to him.

“I’ve never shown this place to anyone,” Kit added.

As they walked through the door Ella’s breath caught on the night air. The walked in to a garden that was enchanting. Blooming orchids, roses, and calla lilies grew around the enclosed space and their aroma surrounded them. The moon was bright and reflected in all the stars above. Beautiful lanterns lit the space and Ella watched as the light danced across Kit’s face. There was a swing to one side of the garden. Kit walked towards it looking at Ella with a small smile. He gestured her to sit down.

“Please?” Kit asked.

“I shouldn’t,” Ella replied half-heartedly.

“You should,”

“I shouldn’t,”

“You should,”

“I shouldn’t”

“You really should,” Kit replied as his smile grew wider. Ella noted that she loved his face when he smiled that wide.

“I will,” Ella replied.

She sat on the sing and wondered how this could be happening right now. As Kit pushed her on the swing, she took in the dazzling scene around her. Her shoe had fallen off and Kit moved to help her put it back on. Again he smiled widely and Ella became a little breathless. She wanted to stay in this moment.

Ella was so taken by what was happening around her she did not hear the clock strike twelve, or when it continued to strike twelve. She had stood up to walk the rest of the garden with Kit, when the butterflies on her dress came alive and they flew of her shoulders and circled the bottom of the dress. They seemed to magically unwind the dress to the ruined pink dress she had worked so hard on. Suddenly she was standing before Kit in her rags and old shoes. She was too afraid to breakdown. She could only look at Kit, whose face was frozen in shock at the sight. She was now completely bare in front of him.

Millions of thoughts went through her head. Would he love her now that he saw who she truly was, a simple country girl. She hoped that would be enough, but understood if it was not because he was a prince. She knew after tonight that she felt love for the first time since her parents died. She knew she wanted to be with Kit as much as she could, and if that ended now she had to at least tell him how she felt. She was shocked when Kit spoke first.

“Who are you, really?” He asked as that smile spread across his face.

“Cinderella,” Ella responded before her brain did, “I’m an honest, country girl, no one of significance.”

“I disagree, you are significant to me,” Kit said. His eyes were intense proving the truth in his words.

“You are to me as well.”

“Why did you not tell me in the forest?”

“Because I believed you would feel differently about me if you knew. The same reason you did not tell me you were a prince. I -”

Just then the gate to the garden opened and Lady Tremaine appeared in the archway.

... Lady Tremaine look at them and it felt as though spurts of ice went up Ella’s spine. Lady Tremaine’s face went from shock to aggravation, which was directed at Ella, and finally to an unassuming indifference before she bowed and spoke to Kit.

“Your Majesty. “

“How did you come to find us?” Kit asked.

“The Grand Duke seemed to worry when you left with your dancing partner, and I thought I would help to bring you back to the ball,” Lady Tremaine added, “I am sorry that she has bothered you.”

“Who are you to her?” Kit asked.

“I am her mother.”

In that moment Kit looked at Ella and saw all the hurt and fear in her eyes. He understood how she had been treated, why she did not want to tell him who she was. He could only imagine what kind of life Ella must have had with this woman. Kit opened his mouth to chastise Lady Tremaine, but he heard Ella’s voice strong and firm before he could.

“You are not my mother. She would never have treated me as you.”

Kit thought Ella was more beautiful now than ever before. Even in her rags she had never looked so bright, so free. Kit had known from the moment they met in the forest that he wanted to be with her. Her kindness, goodness, and courage made her irreplaceable to him. In a split second he made a decision, one that would defy his father and the Grand Duke.

Kit replied,“Ella was not bothering me. In fact, I was just going to ask her to marry me,” Kit smiled as he watch Ella’s face drop.

“Your Highness, she is just a servant girl…”

“She is so much more,” Kit interrupted, never taking his eyes off Ella, whose face was still frozen in shock at his statement.

“The Grand Duke will not like this. You should reconsider. I have two perfectly polished daugh-“

“I do not take orders from the Grand Duke,” Kit asserted.

“I’m sure the King will have something to say about this as well,” Lady Tremaine threatened with a smirk.  
“I am sure he will as well, but he loves me as I him. I know we will find an understanding.”  
Lady Tremaine turned her venomous pursuits to Ella and spat, “You will destroy this kingdom and him. Is that what your father would want for his beloved daughter?”  
Ella’s voice was resilient and unrecognizable to herself when she replied, “My father would want me to happy. As the Prince does not take orders from the Grand Duke, I no longer take orders from you. I am no longer yours or anyone’s to command. I have endured and I have loved and that is all I truly need to rule the kingdom by the prince’s side, if that is his wish.”

Kit looked into Ella’s eyes and spoke softly, “It is.”

He looked at Lady Tremaine as he took Ella’s hand and they headed for the gate for the garden.

“If you will excuse us Madame, we do have to discuss some things with my father.”

Ella turned as the left under the archway of vines and said, “I only wish good on you and your daughters.” Ella meant what she said. She did not wish pain on them. She could not wish what they had done to her on to anyone.

They returned to the castle hand in hand. Kit officially introduced Ella to his father and then told him that he wished to marry Ella. The King was hesitant to give his blessing but he saw the way they looked at each other. He knew their kindness and goodness would make for a great marriage and a great kingdom.

The King gave his blessing. Kit and Ella were married before the King’s health took him from them. He had even walked Ella down the aisle. Though it was not her own father, she could not have asked for anyone else alive to be with her that day. Ella and Kit became the great rulers the King believed they would be.


End file.
